Xcom: Legacy
by Korgeta
Summary: Defeat had not left the world with a dictatorship but a world where those who lost must deal with the consequences of that failure, as well as those brought up by their failings. (before Xcom2) Based on comic of same title.


**XCOM: Legacy**

 _By Thebritwriter/Korgeta_

 **Chapter I**

* * *

The dark skies came as ominously as did the twisted ship of terror, it materialized from the sky, so large that it was notable blight in the sky from from the even the furthest suburb of the city. Hapless were the citizens as the crowned thorn of terror, _The Avenger_ made its advance.

'Report' Snarled the puffed cheeked _Bradford_ , his mass was excessive, requiring his hover chair to keep him mobile, an armchair for an armchair general. The one who reported first was a pitiful wretch as she scurried across, hunchbacked, moving her long nailed hands devilishly as she sneered with yellow teeth and not bothered by how the brown tip of her nose was constantly dripping.

'Oh Brilliant Central, the scans say they are not there and the people are defenseless against such an attack from my **Gene-Goons**.'

There was a disgruntled shout of disapproval to the wretched scientist, followed by heavy clank-clank of marching metal, humanoid in height but bulked in crude Armour with a clear glass tank holding his head in liquid, _Sidious Shen_ was in no mood to let _Vile Vhalen_ rub him out of the picture.

'As if' His voice boomed and his clamped hands snapped. 'We all know the truth that the Murder-Mechs can do twice the job your flops could ever accomplish.' He gestured to Bradford, thumping his metal alloy chest. ' **The Murder-Mechs** have never failed! I will purge the city of all traitors and weaklings.'

'Bah' Retorted Vile Vahlen. 'If anyone here is better at killing the innocent it's me!'

'ENOUGH' Shouted Bradford. Though he mused with a twisted smirk. 'I shall send both, now that they are gone there is nothing to stop Xcom taking this city and the world once again!'

'Oh such wise words my great leader'

'The Murder-Mechs will not disappoint!'

Bradford smirked for all was going accordingly, as the klaxon wailed and his Thug-Troops were beamed onto the surface, even without the viewscreen he could see the hulking bodies of grey Murder-Mechs walking towards the mass populace, on the screen they were followed by the smaller but more cunning gene-goons, they wore light gear, loose clothing and vests but their insidious gene implants were quite visible. He watched as they lined up before he made his execution order.

'FIR...!' At the last letter he stopped, his chubby cheeks wobbled and trembled, his eyes sweat with expressed panic, and he was far away from them!

'No that's impossible' He croaked.

'Them' were standing between the civilians and Xcom's most efficient terror units, but it was Xcom's own that were terrified. They were scared of the long snake with hartman hips, golden skips and perfected feminine traits on a snake like herself, they men were then scared of the big hulking green guy who had a warrior's disgust at how Xcom would target civilians.

And then they were terrified by the grey guy, small but with a large head and black oval eyes with that stupid confident grin like the dammed hero he ever was.

'Hey guys, missed us?' Mocked the heroic Sectoid. Bradford panicked, choking on his own words as he exposed as the coward for what he was and now tried to usher in a hasty retreat. Shen and Vahlen saw for themselves at Aliens alive against their expectations quickly cowarded behind Bradford's chair.

'That's impossible' Wailed Vahlen whilst sniffling brown gunk from her rat-like nose 'We saw them get hit by that blaster bomb!'

'Unless that's what they wanted us to think' Suggested the scared Shen, normally the machine like monstrosity was dripping black unsafe oil from his joints, but from the joints below dripped a more yellowary substitute. Both of them were not expecting the aliens to be alive but gicven the number of run-ins they had with the Sectoid and his friends in the past, the only surprise was how could could Vahlen, Shen and Bradford be so rash in brushing off the Alien heroes when time after time again they had come back to foil them.

On screen the grey known as 'Secto' to his friends and 'Damm you' to Bradford raised his hand and punched the air riling his team-mates.

' **ADVENTGERS!** '

' **ASSEMBLE!** ' Chanted the secret students of Advent-High, turned heroes of their also said city. They powered into that once shimmering, now shivering black mass of Murder-Mechs, Gene-Goons and Thug-Troops alike, performing all feats beyond mere humans. To humans everywhere they were the impossible dream, that ever lasting ambition to become something, but will never have, and even if they did they knew they would be better then the Adventgers were and they were ok with that.

That never meant they stood idle from the sidelines or never wanted to help, such as Secto's best human friend, _Buddy_ , an Advent trooper in training to be a future captain and one day become as good as his father, the legendary _He-Ro_. An inspirer to young boys like Buddy for He-Ro was the pinnacle of what a father should be to the eyes of the young, strong, brave and never falter against evil. He-Ro knew Secto, but his father even more so, the first of the Aliens that came to earth to save mankind from themselves who were enslaved by the evils of Xcom. Generally He-Ro watched from the sidelines of battle, arms folded, being the beacon of wisdom, strength and mystery.

He often gave a small smile and nod to whenever Secto did something heroic or translated from the social media that watched the show. _Badass_.

There were other side characters, such as other sons (and daughter) of the Advent family. There was he-Ro himself, father and captain of the city forces, Buddy was the eldest son but choose to be a trooper, followed by two other sons one worked hard in his shieldbearer training and the other was hit by an Xcom bomb, that though Secto avoided casualties, the poor boy was crippled till the Elders came him a new exo-suit donned of loving white. Then there was the youngest daughter who would go round, barely able to walk but carried a big stick to "stun" trouble. For a child barely out of toddler stage she advanced well in her stun lancing training. Followed by the Advent family loyal bet "Sect-Pod" A loveable rouge quadrupedal machine that flashed red on its nose and tapped round the ground whenever it was saying something. It was clean,, loyal and smart. A much safer and better pet then those creatures from the old world. Dogs, cats and other diseased vermin that once festered human housing.

Then there was _Terra_.

No relation to the Advent family but she was of valued asset to Secto, she was a pretty blonde pony tailed girl that caught Bradford's seedy eyes, but as always Secto stepped in stop Bradford from capturing her. Despite Secto's impressive heroics and the times she was saved from Bradford's clutches. Terra was seemingly torn between him and some glasses wearing Sectoid at school with a similar name…

With no superpowers of her own she did posses a brilliant ability to type fast on a computer and relay information to Secto in his fight against evil. Even though Secto knew anyway of the facts she presented, but appreciated it anyway, just as he valued her cake baking skills and her dreamy sigh also.

Together the were or part of the Adventgers who once again were foiling the schemes of Xcom, thwarting terroist attacks, abductions, all the while ensuring the teachings of the elders prevail. They were the Adventgers after all.

' **RETREAT!** ' Screamed Bradford as the so-called avenger darted off into the sunset leaving the heroes to look at the sky wondering when the fiendish Xcom may return again.

That was when the commercial ended, it was early morning and the stations were still pumping out repeats and other merchandising attractions relating to Advent's official leading number one series, they didn't come just in mindless entertainment but with meaningful morals to replace the obviously flawed ones and the lies that the old world spouted. Lies such as that vermin like dogs, cats and other "household" things were safe for the environment when in fact backed by scientific data as well had shown these things had contributed in diseases and were used as weapons on each other. In turn truths were given in lite-format, the dangers of same partner relationships on youth, or why you should be ok if a Sectoid took interest with you. These and other facts was what Adventgers promoted other then just action, it was a moral show of today's world, not the old.

It wasn't the end of mandatory core channels, there was one more, after the morning entertainment came the news with two reporters on screen, with a smile that wasn't condescending but was more "open" in their approach to the viewer. The two reporters were women, a black cropped hair woman and the other with an Arabic background and name. They stood out with the shining Advent emblem in the back and smiled. They had news, with the 20 year anniversary of unification nearing.

Wherever that news was good depended on where you stood with Advent.

* * *

The comic version does not have Xcom 'trio' in such a hideous fashion (It would had been too complicated to put on in the frames I setup) While this is my own novel of the comic I'm working on means I can include details I'm unable to do on the comic. (Though vahlen's 'brown nose' is included) And yes come the second page of the comic the Aliens do call themselves by 'Adventgers Assemble' but it is a commercial of a Saturday cartoon show style and I've seen enough in my time to make a very cliched one.

As for the comic its on deviantart under the name thebritwriter.


End file.
